Installment of expansion cards (e.g., video cards, sound cards, network cards, or other cards) into a computer system can sometimes be a difficult task. For example, the interior of a computer system is often filled with cables and other obstructions that impede installment. Once installation is complete, airflow issues and stability issues also may arise.